


midnight wishes

by DidiNyx



Series: My Klance Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Comfort No Hurt, Crushing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Klance, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Bonding, friendship/family, happy birthday keith :), i mean there's slight angst but barely, lance is the best boyfriend ok, scorpios am i right, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Lance didn't want to admit it, but even with his messy black hair and dark circles around his eyes, the nineteen year old was just adorable - Maybe minus the fact that he always kept a knife by his side.Keith studied Lance for a few seconds before he cried "Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing here!? It's, like, midnight?"Lance gulped, glancing at Keith's knife then back to Keith. "Um, isn't it obvious?" Lance tried to sound sharp but failed. "I'm wishing you happy birthday, dude. It's October the twenty-third, correct? I believe that's when your birthday is, unless I calculated wrong and stayed outside your door for like two hours for nothing."Saw this really cute prompt regarding Keith's birthday on tumblr and this happened... <3 Happy birthday, Keith!!(This takes place after Keith leaves... but in this he returns! :D Because it's... going to happen...)





	1. lance is just lucky he didn't get stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little late! Got super busy with my studies :) But nevertheless I present you this! More information about my activity here below!

  _Ten, night, eight..._

Lance's eyelids grew heavy as he yawned, still crouched down on the floor. He kept checking his phone, groaning and wishing midnight would just come already. Had it been two hours yet? He honestly couldn't tell; he didn't remember the time he had jumped out of his comfy bed and sneaked out his door, into the cold hallways of the castle.

Anticipation swelled in his chest, which would explain the amount of relief he felt as his timer reached 11:59 PM, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Tired, blue eyes brightening and, heart racing, he stood, preparing to swing open the door in front of him.

_Seven, six, five..._

Lance couldn't help but to grin. Finally, the moment he'd been planning for two weeks was reaching his grasp, and then he could be satisfied with the looks of envy from his peers and with at least _one simple smile_ from Keith Kogane - the boy he was just about to meet up with, if only the seconds were faster...

_Four, three..._

Lance held his breath, clutching the doorknob as if his life depended on it. And as far as Lance was concerned in that moment, it did.

_Two, one!_

The door was swung open violently, and Lance, though exhausted from no sleep, managed to yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at the top of his lungs. He stood in the middle of the small and eerily dark room, all silence broken as he had his hands up in the air like _Surprise!_

"HA! I TOLD YA I'D BEAT HUNK AND PIDGE TO IT! YOU TOO, SHIRO!"

The boy who had been peacefully sleeping in his bed for the past two hours, shocked from such an unusual interruption, immediately fell out of bed. Scrambling and cursing under his breath, the boy stood, wearing his usual black T-shirt and also an unfamiliar pair of red pajama pants with pink hippos adorning it. Hmm. Lance would have to ask about that later.

The boy, clearly not fully awake, reached his for his knife and Lance's eyes widened in fear as his smile dropped. "Woah, buddy, calm down."

Keith blinked a few times, and, still clutching the knife, said "Oh."

Lance smiled once more. "I guess you don't get a lot of visitors at midnight."

"Nope," Keith said, yawning. Lance didn't want to admit it, but even with his messy black hair and dark circles around his eyes, the nineteen year old was just _adorable_ \- Maybe minus the fact that he always kept a knife by his side.

Keith studied Lance for a few seconds before he cried "Wait a minute! What the _hell_ are you doing here!? It's, like, midnight?"

Lance gulped, glancing at Keith's knife then back to Keith. "Um, isn't it obvious?" Lance tried to sound sharp but failed. "I'm wishing you happy birthday, dude. It's October the twenty-third, correct? I believe that's when your birthday is, unless I calculated wrong and stayed outside your door for like two hours for nothing."

Lance blushed. He needed to stop talking sometimes.

Keith's facial expression went from mad to confused to shocked. "Wait..." His already deep voice became deeper, more raspy. "You mean...you remembered?"

Lance nodded, heart racing faster. "Yeah. I mean, of course. We're a team - Space Ranger partners? How _could_ I forget?"

Keith tugged at his hair, almost nervous. He looked so vulnerable, and the sight of him acting so lost caught Lance off guard every time. Sometimes it still surprises him that even though he _thinks_ he knows Keith, it's almost impossible to understand that the same guy who was the top of his classes at the Garrison - the impulsive, brave red paladin that fought robots and aliens for fun - could also be scared too.

Another thought hit Lance: Keith was an orphan. Considering his lack of the ability to socialize well, he probably didn't have a lot of friends to give him a birthday gift, let alone parents. A wave of emotion hit Lance - whether it was bitterness, anger, or both, he couldn't tell - but it was so deep, so raw that Lance tried hard not to tear up.

"Just...wasn't expecting it, I guess," Keith mumbled.

Lance smiled brightly all of a sudden, trying to lighten the mood. "No problem, buddy! At least I was on time. Speaking of which, you probably want to know about the bet I mentioned."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Do I _want_ to know?"

" _Duh_ ," said Lance playfully, rubbing his hands together. "So, two weeks ago, I was talking with Pidge and Hunk, right? I mentioned that your birthday was coming up, and Pidge said she was going to give you the best gift. And I was like, 'No, _I_ am,' so she made me a deal - We could forget about the whole gift thing if I could wish you happy birthday first. So, I did! Besides, I wanted to say happy birthday first. I just... owed you. I guess."

Keith let himself smile. "Wow, um... Thanks, Lance," the boy said sheepishly. "That... means a lot to me."

Lance felt his cheeks heat up with pride - or maybe something else. "Of course, Samurai."

Keith's blue-grey eyes darted across Lance's face, as if looking for an answer, a sign of emotion that could give away whether or not Lance was being sincere. Then he stretched with another yawn, stomach becoming slightly exposed. Lance forced himself to look anywhere _but_ there.

"Well, thanks. Now let me sleep." He practically collapsed back into bed.

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh, c'mon. You have to admit that my strategy was impressive."

Keith hummed. "You did just come here to tell me happy birthday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still here?"

Oh.

Hmm.

"Uh... Nah, I'll just stay." Lance smiled, imagining Keith's annoyed face.

Keith groaned. "Fine, just don't talk to me, or poke me, or sing annoying Shakira songs or whatever."

Lance sighed half-heartedly. "Scorpio men, what will ya do with them?"

Keith threw a pillow at Lance's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update the rest later on today (hopefully)!


	2. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest :) More info below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so sappy :)

Keith got poked by Lance for several minutes before he decided to get out of bed.

"Five more minutes," Keith grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

Lance rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday, dude. The more early you wake up, the more hours of birthday fun!"

"Wohoo," Keith said with no enthusiasm.

After some more protests, Keith sighed as he allowed Lance to pull him up. "Okay," Lance said, excited. "Now let's go down for breakfast!"

Keith rubbed his eyes sleepily and slowly followed Lance out of the room. "Also," Lance spoke up, the two halfway to the dining room, "Hippo pajamas?"

Keith turned red and smacked Lance's arm. "Shut up," he growled. "Or I'll get my knife."

"Someone's not a morning person," Lance retorted, though mostly amused.

As the two entered the dining room,  Lance turned on the lights, revealing the rest of the paladins along with Allura, Coran, and Matt.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted at once. Allura and Hunk held a chocolate cake covered with red frosting as Coran and Shiro held up a few presents, the rest being set up on the table directly behind them. Pidge and Matt stiked a pose, flaunting their jazz hands. Everyone had a red birthday hat on and blew their party horns. Endless amounts of balloons and paper lanterns covered the whole room, the bright colors almost blinding.

Lance rushed to the table holding all the presents and grabbed his red party hat. He smiled when seeing Keith's shocked face. "What? Didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"MATT!" Pidge scolded all of a sudden. "You were supposed to throw the confetti!"

"Oh!" Matt quickly grabbed the party popper and pulled the string with a sheepish smile on his face as the confetti fell into Keith's hair.

Pidge shook her head. "This is why I said _Shiro_ should do it!"

Shiro laughed. "Right. I'm sure he made the same mistake at your party?"

Pidge glared at her sibling. "You have no idea."

Shiro turned to Keith. "Happy birthday, bro." He smiled. "Don't just stand there! Join the fun. This is _your_ day."

"I made the cake!" Hunk happily exclaimed.

Keith still hadn't recovered from his shock. "You guys did all of this... for me?" His voice broke.

Lance swung an arm around Keith's shoulder, whispering in his ear "Of course. We love you."

Pidge faced Keith once more. "Yeah, dude. You're like a second brother to me."

"Ditto," Matt said.

Coran nodded. "It's not family here without ya!"

"No, not at all," Allura agreed.

Lance helped remove the confetti from Keith's hair. "Well? What do you say?"

After hesitating for a few more seconds, Keith bursted into tears and covered his face. Alarmed, his friends quickly made there way over to him.

"Keith?" asked Pidge in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith smiled, pulling everyone closer. "I'm so happy!" 

And with that, everyone joined the group hug, Pidge, Hunk and Coran sobbing as everyone else was on the verge of tears. The hug lasted for a whole five minutes before they started pulling away, helping Keith wipe away his tears and pulling him to the dining table, where a nice breakfast was waiting for him.

"We all helped!" Pidge said proudly.

"Thanks, guys," Keith said with a blush. "I hope Shiro didn't almost burn the castle down, like last time."

Shiro smacked his shoulder teasingly. "I can't even with you. You've known me for years, dude."

"Enough to know you're a terrible cook."

After breakfast, everyone passed out gifts, Keith receiving a variety of things - New clothes, books, Mothman merch, knives...

"This is, like, the third new knife I've gotten," Keith said, thankful but exasperated. "Shiro, your turn. This better not be a knife."

He opened the gift, and Keith groaned half-heartedly.

"Well," Lance spoke up. "It's not a knife."

"It's a gift card. To Knives A Million."

By the end of the day, the gang played multiple board games and chatted up, but it wasn't over.

Just before Keith was making his way to bed, Lance tapped his shoulder. Keith turned, a curious expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Hey man," Lance said softly. "Can we talk real quick?"

* * *

Everything was going so well, and Keith knew that most conversations that started with _Can we talk_ usually never ended up well.

Nevertheless, Keith followed Lance to a small balcony, just a few hallways from everyone else. 

"Is something wrong?" aksed Keith, anxiety increasing.

Lance shook his head. "No, no. Just the opposite actually." He smiled, and Keith smiled back.

"I just came to say... Well, I'm glad I am able to celebrate you, you know? Like, really, I _could_ be anywhere in the universe now, but I'm here. With you. And that's crazy. I'm just glad you're okay. And here... because honestly I don't know what I'd do without you." Lance ran his fingers through his hair nervously, finally making eye contact with Keith. "I love you, Samurai. And I can't lose you, okay?"

Keith smiled, grabbing Lance's hand. "I love you too. Thank you so, so much."

Lance pulled Keith into a long, loving embrace. "Promise me you'll stay?"

"I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. Probs not going to post my other chapters today ;-; so sorry fam
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS thanks for reading!! Spread the Keith love!! (And Klance. And Lance in general. He's great.)
> 
> p.s. sorry for any mistakes i'm tired af

**Author's Note:**

> active on queennyxie.tumblr.com
> 
> I am also currently working on a Voltron Halloween Fanfic, and the next chapter is probably going to be posted either this week or next week. I'm trying so hard on this, and I still have another chapter to go XD
> 
> See it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283770/chapters/27922110
> 
> As for works in my Platonic Voltron series (linked below) that probably won't be updated in a long while, or at least another week. But never fear, eventually they will be posted :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/843105
> 
> If you have any other questions/concerns (or just comments!) please just notify me, either here on on tumblr. I do not mind :D


End file.
